I Love You
by creative-writing-girl13
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter have been dating for a year now and James has something he wants to ask Lily. One shot purley fluffy


Seventh year Lily Evans was sitting in her favorite spot by the lake reading a book on a gorgeous day in June, when a tawny brown owl flew down and landed beside her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I love you**

Seventh year Lily Evans was sitting in her favorite spot by the lake reading a book on a gorgeous day in June, when a tawny brown owl flew down and landed beside her. Lily looked up in surprise.

"_Who's this from?" _She wondered to herself. She picked up the letter that was attached to the owl's leg and read it. She instantly recognized the messy hand-writing of her boy friend James Potter. Lily smiled when she thought of him. They had been going out for almost a year now and she loved every minute of it.

_Dear Lily Flower,_

_Please meet me in the room of requirement at 7:00 pm. _

_Love, James_

_PS: dress formerly _

That was the entire note. "That's strange, I wonder what he wants." Lily thought to herself. She glanced down at her watch to see that it was almost 6:30.

"Guess I better go get ready." She thought. She packed up her bag and ran up to her Head Dorm. When she arrived she gasped as she saw what was on the bed. A beautiful green gown lay on the bed with matching jewelry and shoes. The fabric was soft and silky. She was examining it when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called. The door opened and in walked her three best friends, Alice Prewett, Marlene McKinnon, and Caroline Sage.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked as her friends sat on her bed.

"We were sent here by James to help you get ready!" Alice quipped.

"Ok, I have to leave in about 20 minutes though, are you positive you can get me ready in that time?" Lily asked uncertainly.

"Yep! We were given strict orders not to take for ever." Caroline said. And with that all three set to work on making Lily even more beautiful.

"Do you guys know what this is all about?" Lily asked.

"Yep." The said in union.

"Are you going to tell me?" she asked.

"Nope." The chorused again.

"And why not?" Lily demanded.

"Because James told us to keep it a surprise!" Marlene said.

"Oh come on! I'm your best friend!" Lily begged.

"Nope, sorry Lily, you're just gonna' have to wait!" Alice said. The girls were finished with Lily in ten minutes.

"Bye Lily!" they all said, and they ran out of the room. Lily glared at their retreating backs. She rolled her eyes and went to look in the mirror. She gasped at what she saw. Her hair was down in wide curls that went to about mid back and she had on light green eye shadow. Her lips had pink shiny gloss. Looking at the time, Lily saw that she had to leave. She hurriedly walked out of the dorm. She was about half way to the Room of Requirement when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said looking up into the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore.

"That's quite alright dear, now you best be on your way." He said, his eyes twinkling.

"Thank you, sir." Lily said politely and she walked away. She finally reached the seventh floor corridor and was surprised to see Sirius standing outside the door.

"Hey Sirius." Lily greeted him. He had on a black and white tuxedo and was standing in front of a podium type thing.

"Hello Miss. Evans, do you have reservations?" he asked in a Un-Sirius type manner. Lily looked at him funnily.

"Umm, sure. Evans." She said. Sirius scanned the list and looked back up at her.

"I'm sorry your name is not on here, is there someone you're meeting? Perhaps it is under their name." Sirius suggested slyly.

"Sirius Black. You know what's going on here don't you?" she asked him suspiciously. He simply grinned.

"Yes, why yes I do. But alas, I'm under strict orders not to tell you." He said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Fine, don't tell me anything. Are the reservations under Potter?" she asked. Sirius again pretended to scan the list.

"Ah, here we are. Reservations for a Miss Lily Evans and a Mr. Potter. Is that correct?" He asked, barley suppressing a smile. Lily smiled and nodded.

"Well then, follow me, Miss Evans." Lily followed Sirius in to a dimly lit room with a table in the middle. The table had two candles lit on it. Lily stared in awe at it.

"Do you like it?" a voice asked from behind her, making her jump. She turned around and saw her boyfriend standing at the entrance. She smiled as she took in his amazing appearance. He had on a black tuxedo and a red tie. He looked hot. She realized that he too was staring at her and she blushed. James walked over and pulled out a chair for her.

"My lady." He said. Lily smiled and sat down.

"Why thank you kind sir." She replied.

"Your welcome, and may I say, my lady looks very beautiful tonight." James said smiling.

"Thank you and I must say you look very dashing yourself." Lily replied. They both laughed and James handed Lily a banquet of roses, with a single white lily in the middle. Lily gasped.

"Oh James, they're gorgeous!" she gushed.

"Just like you." He said smoothly. Lily was about to reply when Remus Lupin came up and handed them each menus.

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin and I'll be your server for tonight, may I get you drinks?" Remus asked with a straight face.

"I'll have water, please." Lily said. Remus wrote it down on a note pad.

"I'll have the same." James said. Remus wrote that down as well and went through a door where Lily could hear quiet giggling. Lily looked at James quizzically but he was just staring at me.

"Umm James are you ok?" Lily asked him. He snapped out of his gaze.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry, you just look so beautiful tonight." He complimented again. Lily blushed and looked down as Remus brought out their drinks.

"Now what can I get you for dinner tonight?" he asked us.

"Umm, I'll have the Caesar Salad. James what would you like?" Lily asked.

"Um, I guess I'll have the chicken." Remus wrote down our orders and disappeared.

James and Lily talked their way through dinner happily. Each one kept looking the other over thinking the same thing.

"_He/She looks amazing."_

When dinner was over James led Lily over to a couch that had appeared and the table disappeared. The sat down and Lily snuggled in to James. James snapped his fingers and a soft music started to play. Lily looked up at James and smiled. He bent his head to peck her on the lips. He then pulled her up and turned so that she faced him. She looked at him questionably.

"Lily, I love you. You know that right?" James asked.

"Yes, I do but-" James cut her off.

"And you know that I would never do anything you right?" he asked again.

"Yes, but James-"

"Then Lily, I promise, to love you and only you forever more, if you would do one thing for me." he said. Lily looked at him to see any sign of joking. There was none.

"Of course James. Anything." James slid down onto one knee. Lily gasped as she realized where this was going a covered her mouth with her hands.

"Lily Marie Evans, I love you and always will love you, will you marry me?" Lily looked down at the man she loved and knew instantly that he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"James, yes, yes I will marry you." She said, tears coming down her face. James' face lit up. He picked Lily up and spun her around the room.

"Lily Evans, you just made me the happiest man on the face of this earth!" he exclaimed. Lily laughed and James kissed her passionately on the lips. All of a sudden she heard cheers from behind her. She turned around to see her best friends and the rest of the Maurders standing there. She looked at them.

"You all knew, didn't you?" she asked. They all nodded. Lily ran over and hugged her three best friends and gave friendly hugs to the Maurders, even Peter. Lily went back to where James was standing. He reached inside his robes and pulled out a small black box. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever see. It was silver with a right on diamonds going around it and a big one in the middle. James slipped it on Lily's left hand a smiled.

"I love you Lily Evans." He whispered in her ear.

"And I love you James Potter." She whispered back.


End file.
